Noble Eight
by Archangel's Blade
Summary: Kat was not killed. With her help, Noble Six survives the Covenant assault, but now they are stranded on Reach with a low chance of escape. Will they survive, and what will they discover about each other along the way? Rated M for violence and mild sexual scenes, but no lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Noble Eight- Chapter 1- Lost

A/N: So, I'm back, and with a brand-spanking-new story to boot! I took a break from FF to work on my first complete original novel. So far, I've worked my way through chapter one and have started on chapter two. Anyways, here's my first Halo fic, expect a little OOCness. Tell me what you think of it in a review, and I'll be posting chapter two as soon as I get it typed. Also, I know this chapter is VERY short, but the rest will be MUCH longer, I promise.

Planet Reach- Location unknown

I was bent over, panting. "You okay, Six?" Kat asked, concerned. I suppose it was justified that she was worried. I changed when Kat was shot. She had almost died, but the shooter had missed by a few centimeters and hit her in the shoulder rather than in the head. It was then that I realized I felt differently about Kat than I did the others. It didn't help that I hadn't eaten since yesterday, and it was beginning to have an effect on me.

"I- I'm fine," I said. Kat looked as if she knew I wasn't, but she didn't press me. "Just tired."

"Well, now's as good a time as any to rest as any," she offered. "We'll be able to move easier in the dark, too. I'll wake you up at midnight," she added. I nodded, and leaned back against a rock. I took my helmet off, and fell asleep almost immediately; another benefit of being in the military. You learned to sleep whenever you got the chance.

An hour later, I woke up to Kat shaking my arm. Still immersed in the nightmare, I almost yelled out, but Kat realized this and put her hand over my mouth to stop me. "Shh," she whispered. "Don't want to attract any Covenant in the area." I nodded, and she released me.

"Just another nightmare," I panted. A thin layer of sweat covered my face. She looked at me worriedly.

"Mind telling me what is was about?" Kat asked. "Sometimes talking about it helps." Her ice blue eyes pierced me, and I decided to tell her this time.

"It was about you, Kat. In my nightmare, the skirmisher didn't miss. Kat, I don't know what I would do if you died," I said, then got up and started walking back and forth. Kat got up, and put her hand on my shoulder. I stopped, and looked at her.

In her eyes, all I saw was complete and total understanding. Wordlessly, she pulled me closer and held me. That simple action told me all I needed to know. Even if the rest of Noble was gone, I had Kat. And she loved me.


	2. Chapter 2- Found

Noble Eight- Chapter 2- Found

A/N: So,I dropped off the grid for a while, and did not update the story as promised. I have No _real_ excuse, other than I didn't feel like typing, and have put it off for a while. To ForgottenPrince: Sorry, it does get a little over the top, but I have the next tow chapters finished and I'm working on the fifth. I did fulfill _one_ promise, though, which is I made it extra long (over 2300 words!).

* * *

Planet Reach- Location Unknown

I pulled back to arm's length. Kat was confused, and I thought I saw a flash of hurt in her eyes, but I leaned in again and…

[Kat's POV(Point of View)]

Six pulled back to arm's length. I was confused. Did he not like me after all? But then he leaned back in and pressed his lips to mine.

[TP (Third Person) POV]

Six pressed his lips to Kat's, and she froze in shock. Noble Team's newest member thought that that meant she didn't like him, and began to pull away, but Kat grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back, kissing him hungrily.

(Kat's POV)

When he kissed me, I was shocked by the unexpected contact and I froze, but as he pulled away, I grabbed his head and forced his lips back on to mine.

(Six's POV)

I started to pull back, because Kat wasn't responding, but she grabbed the back of my head, and recaptured my lips. Guided by instinct, finally freed from the metaphorical chains of duty and regulations, traveled to her waist and gripped it through her black MJOLNIR body suit. Our chest plates bumped together when I pulled her even closer, trying to be in as close contact with her as possible I held in a shiver as the cool metal of her robotic hand slid down to my neck.

(Kat's POV)

This feeling was… foreign… to me. Love. Spartans weren't normally allowed such relationships, as Command deemed it unnecessary.

_Hypocrites,_ I thought. _They have a family to come home to._ It didn't matter anymore though. They were probably the last humans alive on Reach.

(TP POV)

"So, the Demons can find time for love, when their "greatest military stronghold" is being destroyed? Cute," an Elite Zealot said from behind Six. The Spartans, who had been completely engrossed in their newfound passion, sprang apart. "Don't bother looking for your weapons. My Elites already have them. And your helmets." Beside him, the two Beta Company Spartans could see a slight shimmer in the air. Then that shimmer turned into two Spec Ops Elites holding Kat's magnum and Six's DMR, along with their helmets.

"Damnit!" Kat cursed, livid. Six pulled out Emile's kukri knife, nonverbally agreeing with Kat.

"You didn't take _all_ our weapons, split-lip," he growled.

(Six's POV)

"You didn't take _all _our weapons, split-lip," I growled, trying to sound confident. I was preparing to lunge at the lead Elite, but suddenly his head exploded, with the other two sharing a similar fate mere seconds later. I suppressed a gasp; There were only two people I knew of that could shoot that accurately, that fast, and both of them were Spartans.

"Jun…?" Kat asked wonderingly. She shook her head and grinned then, happy to know another member of Noble Team had survived.

"Alive and kicking, ma'am!" Jun said via the team comm. channel.

"What are you doing on Reach, Jun?" I asked, echoing Kat's amazement. "I thought Carter ordered you to escort Halsey off Reach."

"They were, but Halsey caught wind of a small UNSC base that the Covenant hadn't disovered yet, and she thought it was safer than a ship in Covvie controlled space, which could be destroyed at any time," Jun explained.

"So could this base you're talking about," I pointed out. Kat nodded her head in agreement.

"As long as it remains undiscovered, no," Jun replied. "Plus, we got your distress beacon. We couldn't pinpoint its location, though, so it was pure luck I found you tonight." Kat went to retrieve our weapons and helmets, while Jun and I continued talking.

"Thanks for saving us, Jun. I don't know if we would have made it without you," I said. It wasn't something I would have admitted normally, but the past few days have removed any thought that my survival was more than just pure luck. After donning our helmets, we began to make our way to Jun's position.

"Hey, we're teammates! What else could I have done?" Jun asked. "I saw what you were doing back there," he added when we reached his position.

"What, attempt to take down three Elites with nothing but a single knife?"

"No, you two kissing," Jun laughed. " Don't worry though. Colonel Holland, now ranking officer on Reach, modified the regulations involving same team relationships, so you're not in trouble."

"Jun, if you tell _anyone, _and I mean _anyone,_ without mine or Kat's permission, I will hunt you down and kill you," I threatened. Jun paled, knowing that I would do it, laws be damned.

"On another, unrelated note, Colonel Holland is gathering all the resources he can find. Guns, ammo, vehicles, and some Covenant Wraiths, courtesy of the Spartan-II Blue Team," Jun said, changing the subject.

"Blue team?" Kat asked. "What are they doing here?" I was wondering the same thing, but I felt that adding to Kat's statement would be redundant.

"The one and only, ma'am," A Spartan in green MJOLNR armor said. My IFF system identified him as Fred-104.

"This is Fred, Blue team leader," Jun said. "I needed a spotter, and the Petty Officer volunteered."

"What can I say?" Fred asked rhetorically. "Jun reminds me of Linda, albeit he's quite a bit more talkative, ma'am."

"I could have told you that," Kat laughed.

"Hey!" Jun replied indignantly.

"They're only telling the truth, Jun," I said, chuckling quietly.

"Anyways, the base is pretty far away, Lieutenant," Fred said. "And we only brought a mongoose."

"So we're stuck here until you come back with something bigger?" Kat asked, visibly annoyed. I could tell Fred noticed, and he hurried to think of a solution, but Jun beat him to it.

"There's a cave in the mountains not too far away, that's almost invisible from the outside, and we're pretty sure it'll mask your heat signature," he said. " Fred and I will continue on, and I'll come back with a Warthog to get you two."

"Sounds like a plan," I said. Kat nodded in agreement. _Two or three hours alone in a cave… _I thought.

"What are the coordinates, Jun?" Kat asked

"Here, I'll send them to your helmet," Fred replied.

"Thanks, Fred. I'll see you in a couple hours, right, Jun?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, sir!" he said, and snapped off a crisp salute. I saluted him back, and him and Fred left, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust in their wake.

I started to say something to Kat, but I hesitated and bit it back. I can face down battalions of Covenant and Elites trying to cleave me in two with energy swords without balking, but a simple conversation with Kat and I suddenly can't think and I have to fight back the bats that form in my stomach? It was unusual.

(Kat PoV)

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, and immediately wished I didn't. I started sweating, and my heart rate sped up. I didn't know why, but I assumed that it was a symptom of love. He seemed nervous, as well. I could almost _feel_ the nervousness rolling off him.

(Six Pov)

Suddenly, I was hit in the back by an over-charged energy blast, which would have sent me toppling over had Kat not grabbed the back of my chestplate and pulled me back up. A fraction of a second later, we were both running forward to dive behind a rock. As I caught my breathe, I pulled my DMR out and flipped the safety off.

"Hey, Six, the cave's right next to us," Kat whispered. I looked over and nodded in confirmation.

"Good! Let me take care of this patrol first, though. Don't want them reporting to their superiors about two 'Demons' were walking around on Reach. That would be pretty bad. You should go wait in the cave, I guess. It will be easier that way," I replied. I slowly edged my way around the corner and shot three times. The bodies of the Grunts collapsed on the ground mere seconds later, smoking holes in their foreheads.

"Good job, Six," Kat said through our private comm. channel. "Now, get in here. I need you."

Figuring that something bad had happened, I turned around and sprinted into the cave. She was standing there, her helmet off and resting on a rock.

"What's wrong, Kat?" I asked, peering into the darkness of the cave, searching for possible threats. Seeing nothing, I switched to my thermal visor and looked again. _Still _seeing nothing, I switched back and looked at her questioningly.

"This…" she replied, moving closer to me and grabbing my helmet. Barely pausing, she hit the release buttons on either side of my helmet and pulled on it. With a hiss, it came free and exposed my face to the cool air of the cave. She pressed her lips to mine in a passionate kiss. Seemingly without effort, I picked Kat up, and she wrapped her legs around me. I took a few steps back and heath the wall of the cave. From there, I sunk down until I was sitting on the ground, subconsciously minimizing the target our bodies presented. All this without breaking our kiss. Kat's tongue brushed against my upper lip, asking for entry. In response, I opened my mouth more to allow her access, and our tongues met in a dance of fiery passion.

My hands moved up to her head and touched her hair, which had grown longer in the few months that had passed since the last time she had had it cut. She shivered when my hands touched her neck, and she moaned into my mouth and grinded on my waist when they reached their destination. I gasped and my hands moved away from her hair to wrap around her waist again so I could pull her closer to me.

"Did you like that?" Kat asked. I looked at her and nodded.

"Yes," I gasped.

SNAP!

"What was that?" Kat asked when she heard the noise. I shrugged and replied,

"It sounded like it was outside," I replied. "I'll go check it out." I slipped my helmet back on and grabbed Kat's pistol.

"Hey!" Kat protested, before I put my finger on her lips in a 'silence' gesture. She nodded and let go of her pistol. I walked out of the cave, stealthily, and was greeted by the sight of Jun, who was standing in front of a troop warthog.

"How did you get here so fast, Jun? I thought you had to go back to the base to get a warthog," I asked, dumbfounded. I also glared at him, but he couldn't see my face, so it didn't matter.

" We found a troop carrier Warthog about five minutes after we left, so I figured I would drive it back here and pick you guys up," Jun explained, gesturing to the Warthog behind him. "When I got here, you two were having a… private… moment-" he seemed to be embaressed "-and I decided to waith until you were finished to get you."

"Thanks," I replied curtly. "I'll get Kat."

"Okay, Six," Jun agreed. He turned and got back into the Warthog and I went back into the cave to get Kat.

"Jun's here, Kat," I said, when she looked up at me.

"Already?" she asked. "It's only been twenty minutes!"

"Fred and Jun found a Warthog not long after they started back, and instead of leaving it, they decided that Jun would drive it back here to get us, and drive us back, apparently," I answered. Kat sighed and slipped her helmet back on and we walked out of the cave.

After accessing my 'private' comm. channel, Kat said, "You know, Carter was the only one who knew your name, Six."

"It's Alexander. You can call me Alex, though. Only Dr. Halsey calls me Alexander," I replied.

"It's a nice name. I like it," Kat mused.

"I hope so, seeing as I don't know my middle or last name, anymore," I said, bumping shoulders with her, and we walked out of the cave holding hands.

"Ooh, the lovebirds are holding hands!" Jun cooed, taking on a slightly mocking tone.

"You know, it usually isn't a good idea to mock someone who could kill you in their sleep," Kat said innocently.

"Or someone who could, I dunno, fuck up your sniper rifle, if they so choose. Weapons these days, so many electrical components and computers, not that hard to screw with," I said, just as innocently.

"Okay, okay, jeez, I was only joking," he said holding his hands up in defeat. I didn't have to see his face to know that it was as white as a sheet.

"Good, we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to our favorite sniper, would we, Six?" Kat asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"My god, you guys are terrifying!" Jun shouted.

"We're supposed to be," I said. "We _are_ Spartans, after all." Kat chuckled and then gave Jun a hug.

"It's nice to have you back, Jun," Kat said. I didn't join in on the hug, but I grinned under my helmet.

"Yeah," I agreed. "What would we do without our best sniper?"

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? I do think the romance _was_ a little much, but I don't want to change it. Also, I'm working on a Borderlands 2 story, but don't expect it to be posted for at least another week, as I'm grounded off the Xbox for a week. Any reviews are appreciated, but if you don't review, I understand. I don't review a story unless I really like it, or I think something _desperately_ needs to be changed, such as grammar or a major plot hole.

-Archangel's Blade(formerly known as Blade Edge)


	3. Chapter 3- Going Home

Chapter 3- Going "Home"

A/N: So, here's another new chapter. For those of you wondering, "He's updating much faster than normal, what's up with that?" I give you two reasons. One, I just got a laptop, so now I don't have to depend on my parents signing me into their desktop. Second, I've finished the first four chapters, so now all I have to do in between posts is type them up. Also, I've gotten exactly... zero reviews on the last chapter in three DAYS. What's up with that? Was it that terrible? Anywho, on with the chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo. Just the plot and any OC's who may or may not appear.

Planet Reach- Temporary UNSC base

Kat and I sat in the back while Jun drove. Over a private comm. channel, Kat said, "Did you mean what you said back there?"

"Of course," I scoffed. " Why would I say something, if it wasn't the truth?"

"I don't know, Alex. It's just... you and Jun didn't really get along before, and I don't want you to hurt him. Underneath his tough sniper exterior, he is a really nice guy," she explained.

"I know," I replied, shrugging. "But I guess that I was just happy to see another living member of Noble. Oh yeah! Um,I... thought you would like to have these."

"Oh," was all Kat said in reply. After a few minutes of silnece, Kat closed the connection.

Soon after that, Jun opened another private channel to talk to me. He said, "Come to my room tonight, after you and Kat go to bed. I need to talk to you then."

"Why?" I questioned him, but I recieved no answer. A few seconds later, that connection was closed, too.

Two hours of silent driving later, we arrived at the UNSC encampment. As we rode in, a group gathered, impeding our progress.

"Two _more_ Spartans?"

"Do you think we have a chance now?"

"Aren't they from Noble Team?" were all things I heard.

We reached the garage fifteen minutes later. We hopped out, and were greeted by the Collonel Holland and three marine guards.

"Damn good to see you two," he said. "I heard from Halsey that Carter and Emile are MIA, and you were too, as far as we knew."

"Almost, but not quite," I replied. I heard a quiet hiss as Kat sealed her helmet. Jun cocked her head, indicating that he had heard it too. I clicked the team comm. once a status quiry, and a green light flashed, indicating that she was okay, ut I got the feeling that she wasn't.

Collonel Holland continued talking for several minutes, but I wasn't paying attention anymore, worried about Kat. Then he dissmissed us, and had the guards escort us o our sleeing quarters.

* * *

Later, I exited my room and crossed the hallway to Kat's. I knocked on the door three times and heard a quiet "come in," in response.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey." She looked up from the piece of armor she was repairing, the left shoulder, and stood up.

_Damn, she looks good out of armor,_ I thought, but then I noticed that her eyes were red and her face was blotchy, probably from crying. I saw that she held Carter's dog tags in her left hand.

"You really miss him, don't you?" I asked, and pulled her in to a hug.

"Yeah..." she sighed. "He was probably my first friend, before you. We survived so much together, and now... he's gone, when we need him most."

"I... gah, I'm no good at this... just, I'm here for you, if you need it," I said, taking her left hand and covering it with my own. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks, Alex," she replied. "I'm glad you came."

"Anytime, Kat," I said. "I'll always be here for you."

She held my gaze, and stnding on her tiptoes, gave me a quick kess on the lips and pushing me out of the door, saying, "Now, get out. I have something to do, and I don't want to show you yet." Then she shut the door, and I managed to catch a glimpse of the smirk on her face before it closed.

"What the...?" I asked the shut door, before I shrugged my shoulders and made my way to Jun's room, which was several doors down. When I reached his door, I knocked on it three times, just like at Kat's, and the door opened. He nodded and ushered me in.

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you," Jun said abrubtly. "I've liked Kat for a long time. If you break her heart, I will kill you -hyper lethal or not- because I value her happiness more than my own. As long as she's happy with you, I'll support you fully."

"Wow, Jun," I sighed, leaning against a wall. "I wasn't sure what to expect from this, but that was_ not_ what I expected. But, I swear to God,I won't break her heart of my own volition, and if I do, I'll _let_ you kill me."

"Good," Jun said, almost smiling for once. "Now, I'd like to know how the hell you survived." And so I began explaining.

Three hours later, I slipped out of the room and headed back to my own. I had started to yawn at the end, and now I was about to fall asleep standing up. I hadn't realised how much the small amount of sleep I had gotten over the last few weeks had affected me.

As soon as I reached my room, I pushed my door open and stumbled into my room. I collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up in a bed much larger than my own. I felt completely satisfied, although I wasn't sure why.

I sat up and decided to leave the room. Almost immediately, I knew something was wrong. I felt slower, like I felt just after getting out of my armor.

I moved forward and cautiously opened the door. The room I was in opened up to a small landing and a set of stairs. I heard the sizzling of bacon and inhaled deeply. I felt strangely at piece here, in this strange house, more so than anywhere else I'd ever been.

"Alex? Are you finally awake?" said a person whose voice sounded identical to Kat's, but wasn't Kat, because she couldn't possibly be here.

"Um," I started hesitantly. "Yes?"

"Good! I figured bacon would wake you up," the person replied. "Why don't you come down and get some. I made sausage and eggs, too. Your favorite."

My stomach rumbled loudly in response to the description and the smell of good food.

"Coming!" I half yelled. I hadn't realised how hungry I was. Abandoning what I knew to be common sense, I walked around the banister and quickly descended the stairs.

It was at this point that I realised that I was dreaming. Kat was in the kitchen, making food.

"Good morning, sleepy-head," she said. "I take it you slept well?" Since this was a dream, I decided to roll with the punches, so to speak. I walked up to her, and grabbed her waist.

"I don't know…" I started, then pulled her into me and gave her a passionate kiss. Somehow, I knew exactly what to do, and less than a minute later, Kat was a mess, breathing hard and sweating. "What do you think?"

"I-I think… I think I need to finish our breakfast," Kat replied, smirking. "You should go wash your hands before I'm done."

"Yes ma'am," I said, as she pushed me away. I gave her a lazy salute and sauntered to the bathroom. As I washed my hands, I heard a scream. I ran out of the bathroom, and froze when I saw to men assaulting Kat.

"Alex!" she screamed again. I tried to run to her, to help her, but I was moving too slow. I tried to yell, but my voice was a mere whisper. One of the men heard me though, and turned to look at me. He had a surprised look on his face, but then he brought up his gun, a needle rifle, and shot me once in the chest.

I cried out in pain and fell back, then screamed more as the needle detonated. The man suddenly morphed into a skirmisher and shot Kat too. Weakly, I cried out, before it all went dark.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Are you enjoying the fast updates? Did you like the chapter? If you did, PLEASE review. I'd like this story to get more than five reviews, even if it doesn't get as many as my other multi-chapter fic. Also, I'm not updating again until I get AT LEAST one more review.

-Archangel's Blade

P.S: If you notice any missing letters or punctuation, it's because this laptop is a hand-me-down and the keyboard doesn't always register that I've typed something.


	4. Chapter 4- First Day

A/N: Surprised at the quicker updates? The reason is, while in between chapters one and two, I wrote two, three, and parts of four. I've finished five, and I'm still working on six, but I'll post five when I finish six. Also, there will be another note in the middle of the chapter, don't read it yet(spoilers) about something that happens in that part. You'll understand it when you get there.

* * *

Noble Eight- Chapter 4- First Day

Planet Reach- UNSC encampment

I bolted straight up in bed and ran over to Kat's room, still in sweatpants and my undershirt. I barged right in-without knocking- and checked to see if she was okay. Sleepily, she assured me it was fine, and asked me why I was so worried all the sudden.

Embarrassed, I explained my dream to her, replacing the petting with a kiss.

"So, uh, I guess I was still half in the dream when I came -rushed- in. Sorry," I finished.

Kat laughed and said, "That's fine. Actually, I need to talk to you. That thing I was building, I wasn't building it, per se. I got you promoted to leader of Noble team.

"Wait, what?" I asked, my eyes wide

"So, I was in a meeting last night with Colonel Holland, and we agreed on two things: One, that Noble team needs a new leader, and two, that it should be you."

"But w-what about you, K-Kat?" I stuttered. "S-shouldn't you become the new Commander?"

"Hell no, sir. Too much responsibility for me," Kat said I came close to flinching when she addressed me as sir. "Besides, Jun's too talkative and low-ranked to be commander, Commander." This time, I did flinch.

"Kat, I can't do that. What if one of you _dies_ because of an order I gave?"

"Then one of us dies! How do you think I reacted when Jorge died because of _my_ plan? I felt _awful_. But I kept going, because I _had_ to!" Kat said. And then, softer, "because I love you." before she kissed me. "And I know you can do this, or I wouldn't have recommended you."

"Okay," I agreed.

"Good. Now, normally, there would be a huge ceremony, But Holland said that we don't have the resources for that at this time, but I hoped you'd be happy with having me give you the pins and a day off, for both of us."

"Oh, so you're using me to get leave, are you?" I asked, a small smile creeping on to my face.

"Only for you," she replied. "Now, what do you want to spend today doing?"

'You' almost slipped out of my mouth, but I managed to contain it. "I don't know what there is to do, so why don't you decide?"

"We could play paintball. Jun told me that there were thousands of pellets and about a hundred guns."

"Sounds like fun," I agreed.

* * *

And so, three hours later, the two of us walked out of the paintball arena, laughing because the marine team we were fighting had gone down in a spectacularly short amount of time. One soldier in particular had taken several comical hits. He took a paintball to the shoulder, which caused him to turn slightly, allowing me to put one between his eyes. The marine dropped, eyes watering and whimpering in pain.

"Did you see the look on his face?" I said, laughing so hard that I stumbled and knocked into Kat.

"Was it that funny? I missed it," Kat replied. I was still laughing, but I couldn't stop thinking about how good she looked in that shirt and jeans.

"Yeah, it was," I told her. Once I had calmed down, I continued. "Do you want to grab some food? I think they're still serving."

"Yeah, sure," Kat replied. We hadn't gone very far, though, when I heard someone talking. I stopped and signaled for Kat to stay quiet too. She nodded and I strained to hear the conversation.

"… weaker out of their armor. We should get them now, when they're down to our level."

"But you saw how fast they took Alpha squad down!" I looked at Kat. There was a worried look on her face, and it was obvious why. They were talking about us.

"What do we do?" Kat whispered.

"Hopefully, nothing. Those marines obviously don't know about our augmentations, which is in our favor if it does," I said. Instead of heading towards the cafeteria, like we were originally, I took us back the way we came, and towards our rooms. "But, why don't we just go back to our rooms and I'll grab us some food?"

(Kat's PoV)

I could tell that he was worried about those marines. Not because they might hurt one of us, but because we might hurt them. The rest of the day was uneventful, until we went to get dinner. Or rather, Alex did.

For the first half hour, I wasn't worried. But after an hour had passed, I began to panic. Then, a marine orderly arrived.

"Ma'am, please follow me. Colonel Holland wants to speak with you," he said grimly. "Immediately."

"What's wrong?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"I can't tell you that. It's not my place," he replied. The orderly guided me through the base, in the direction of the infirmary. My fears got worse and worse every second.

"This isn't the way to Colonel Holland's office," I said. I started getting nervous, because why would Holland be in the infirmary? He was fine the last time I saw him, and we didn't have any wounded marines, unless… no, Alex wouldn't have hurt them, would he? The orderly didn't reply.

All my questions were answered a minute later. "My God…" I breathed. The man lying on the bed was barely recognizable. "Alex, what did they _do _to you?" The little of his body that wasn't under the covers was covered in bandages. His shoulders were patched, bullet wounds, and one arm was in a cast. His head was basically one bid wrap except for his left eye which was bruised and closed and his nose.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Colonel Holland asked, from right beside me. I hadn't noticed his presence. "It's really bad."

"Yes, sir," I said. "So I can do the same thing those dumbass marines."

"You know who did this to him?" the Colonel asked.

"Yes, sir. Sort of. Alex and I heard a couple of marines talking about getting revenge on someone 'while they're out of armor,'" I said. "That's all we heard, because we left before something bad happened."

"Well, unfortunately, we can't exactly arrest every single marine," Holland said. "And you're sure you want to know?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay. As far as we can tell, this is what happened. Alex was going somewhere, when he was ambushed. We know there were at least five attackers, one armed. We don't know where the weapon came from. Alex killed two, but we think someone disabled him, hence the kneecapping. Then, he was beaten, shot in the shoulders, and nailed to a wall after slitting his throat." I gasped. "We don't know how he's still alive."

"I'll leave you alone," Holland said.

After Holland left, I collapsed into the chair next to Alex's bed. I sat there the entire night. I nurse came to tell me to leave about three hours in, but I told her that I wasn't leaving unless Alex ordered me to, and that was that.

(Alex PoV)

For a few blissful seconds, I was free of pain, just before I was fully awake. Then the pain hit me and I moaned. Through the pain, my other senses returned, and I heard someone's soft breathing. I tried to look for the source, but my head was completely immobile. I also couldn't think clearly; everything was fuzzy. I groaned; what had happened?

I guess my groan woke whoever was sleeping next to me, because I heard a yawn and the bed shifted.

"A… Alex?" the person asked. I realised, dimly, that it was Kat. "How… how do you… how do you feel?"

"L… lll…" I tried to say. It wouldn't come out, though. My throat felt like it was drowning in lava and I tasted metal.

"No. No, no, no, no, no! God, no! Alex, don't move a muscle," she said. I rolled my eyes when she left.

* * *

"I've got bad news, and I've got really bad news," the doctor told me. "Hold up one finger for bad, two for really bad."

I raised one finger.

"Well, the cut delivered to your throat damaged your vocal cords," he started. I raised a second finger. "The really bad news… you might not ever speak again.

I gestured to the notebook and pen on the table next to my hospital bed. The nurse had left it for this reason. The doctor reached over and handed the notebook to me. Clumsily, due to the fact that I was writing with my right hand rather than the left, I wrote, 'is there a way to fix it?' and showed it to him. (A/N: When Alex writes, it will be like 'this,' to indicate that his is writing.)

"If we were in a fully stocked, high-end hospital, maybe, but currently we don't have the right equipment to do so," he replied sadly. "Your throat might heal on its own, but I wouldn't get your hopes up. I'm very sorry."

'Thank you for being honest with me, doctor," I wrote. 'When you leave, can you get Kat?'

"Of course. It's the least I can do, Commander," the doctor said. He left, and a few seconds later, Kat walked in.

"Hey, Alex," she greeted me quietly. "So, what did the doctor say?"

"Everything will heal in a couple days…' I wrote. Then I flipped to a new page and added, 'But I might not speak ever again.'

"I'm so sorry, Alex. I should have come with you. I could have had your back," Kat said. "How are you going to lead missions if you can't talk?"

'I guess I'll have to get a voice sim, or something. We can figure it out once I've healed though,' I wrote.

"Okay." She seemed to collect herself. "I could build you a pad for your suit, like your tactical-pad, that could transmit your words over the comm. If your cords don't heal right. Which they will. I hope," she said.

'I'm sorry I caused this,' I wrote.

"What? How was it your fault?" Kat asked. "How were you supposed to know that they would attack you then?"

'If I had paid better attention, I would have noticed my attackers long before they became a danger to me,' I told her, flipping to another page. 'I could have stopped them, or at the very least run away.'

"Again, how were you supposed to know that they were going to attack you?!" Kat exclaimed. "You infuriating, stubborn, you think everything is your fault! Well, newsflash, it's _not_! God, how did I fall in love with you?" Kat froze.

'I love you too,' I wrote. I smiled; not that Kat could see.

"Uh, um….. what am… what did you…" she stammered. "Did you just say… that you loved me? Did I just tell you that I loved you?"

I nodded. 'I'm pretty sure we did,' I said. The awkwardness in the air was palpable. If I were able to move, I would have kissed her then and there, no hesitation.

_Damn those marines!_ I thought. "Hey, I've got to go, Commander. Holland has me fixing all sort of stuff, since most of the were killed early on in the Covenant attack," she said. "See you later?"

'Yeah. Is Jun with you? You can't go alone, you know,' I wrote.

"No, but Fred is, and he still hasn't taken off his armor," Kat said. "I doubt that anyone would be stupid enough to attack me with him around.

'Good,' I wrote. 'Be safe."

"I'll try," she said. And when she kissed me on the cheek, all of the pain vanished. It was better than morphine.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? HUGE plot component here, folks. Don't worry, though. Alex will get his voice back. Sort of. Hahahahahahahahahaha! *evil laugh* Well, until next chapter!

-Archangel's Blade


End file.
